


Barba and Wrestling

by fionabnd



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: F/M, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fionabnd/pseuds/fionabnd
Summary: Rafael Barba is married to a famous female wrestler, and they have a 4 years old little girl.





	Barba and Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

> Aimée is a French name that means "Loved".  
> It's not a story, just some stuff about my dream family.

**Monday, 6pm. ADA Rafael Barba's office.**

“Papi, can you play with me?” The 4 years old little girl asked to get father who was working at his desk. At this time on monday, he is on his way back home where his mother Lucia takes care of Aimée while you are at work, more or less far from New York.

Rafael puts his pen down and sit on the floor across the coffee table where his daughter was playing with her wrestling figures. “I'm mamí!” the little girl smiled, taking your wrestling figure. “And you are aunt Raya” she handed the figure representing Saraya, your best friend for years and Aimée's godmother. Father and daughter start to improvise a wrestling match between the two figures.

Rafael knew nothing about wrestling before he met you six years ago. It's been hard for him to understand that your job was to fight, even if it's not for real. The first time you came back to him with multiple bruises on your body, he frozed. He kept thinking that it was like looking at pictures of one victim. He hated that feeling and was scared for you every night he knew you were in the ring. Wrestling may not be about real fights but still risks were there, it made him sick. Even after those years, he watches your matches with only one eye. When you are hurt, he is hurt.

It became worse when Aimée started to like wrestling. Rafael didn't want his little girl to watch you fighting, scared that it may traumatize her or that she would want to do _like mummy_ in real life. But after longs talks, arguing and everything, he accepted to let Aimée watch your match and some of your lost father. Only those. Well, that was at first because quickly, the girl wanted to watch Aunt Raya's match and then uncle Colby's… it end up with Aimée watching the entire show, except when you told Rafael to turn off the TV. That was the deal. If something on the show is going to be too violent for a little girl, you had to text your husband before it happens.

Your pregnancy was a big surprise. You and Rafael didn't really talk about having kids when you learnt you were pregnant. It was scary, but the two of you decided to keep the baby without a shadow of a doubt. You gave up on wrestling for about 3 years, from the moment you knew you were going to a mum. When Aimée was 2 years old, it was time for you to go back to work. You couldn't stand being at home every day anymore and you didn't want Rafael to be the only to work and bring money. That's not how you were raised, and not how you saw your family life. All of this brought a lot of fights between your husband and you but when he understood how essential it was for you, he accepted. At first, you thought about doing something else then wrestle. Something that won't take you away from your family 300 days a year. Because that's how it was. Wrestlers are on the road 300 days per year. But this was unthinkable for either Rafael or you. Unfortunately, wrestling was all you were good at, and somehow all you wanted to do. After negotiations with your former boss, you managed to have a part time contract. Which means you work every mondays and fridays and one or two sundays a month. Except on special events like WrestleMania in April, where you had to leave for an entire week.

Tonight was special. Usually on mondays, you leave in the morning after dropping Aimée at school, wherever the show takes place. Then Lucia picks her up and watches after her until Rafael comes home from work. Always before 7pm because that's when the show starts. But your mother-in-law had been sick all night and wasn't able to take care of Aimée.Rafael asked Carmen to pick up the little girl and bring her to the office.

“And the winner is…. AUNT RAYA!” Rafael smiled with his hands in the air, victorious.

“You cheat!” Aimée said with her arms crossed.

“Cheated, cariño.” he corrected her. “And objection, I didn't! I'm just the best papí!” Rafael sat on the cough and took his daughter on his laps.

“I'll tell mamí!”

_**Judge mamí Barba, what can I do for you?**_ , Rafael could hear you in his head and it made him smile. He misses you everytime you are away, even if it's just a day or two. He secretly wishes that you would do a normal work, a work that won't make you travel and take risks. But he knows wrestling is in your blood. Your father was a wrestler too, he is the one that trained you. It's a family affair. “Let's hope Aimée will want to be a lawyer like me,” he keeps telling to himself.

“How about I warm up the food mamí prepared for us and we watch the show?” The little girl happily approved. Mondays nights is established as a father and daughter dates. Sometimes joined by the grandmother. Rafael is surrounded by women and there's nothing he would change about it.

Even though you are on diet, you never wanted to decree it to Rafael or your daughter. Mainly because those two cubans are just crazy about food. It amazes you and Rafael how Aimée always finishes her plates, tastes everything and loves all those stuff kids usually don't. You can cook her brocoli as much as French fries. “Chicken, rice and beans for my second lady,” Rafael announced with the two hot plates in his hands. “Wait a bit before eating, loved one.”

Perfect timing, the show started as Rafael and Aimée started to eat. Your husband knows when you'll be on television, and he keeps his phone next to him, ready to film. Tonight, you are going to win the championship. Nobody knows, especially not Aimée and you asked Rafael to film her reaction. When they watch wrestling together, Raf looks more at his baby girl then the TV. When he sees her smile getting bigger and her green eyes - just like his - sparkles, it makes him crazy. He ever felt more happy and overwhelmed then he had been for the past 6 years, since he met you in that bar.

30 minutes of show went by, you still hasn't showed up. Aimée and Rafael were eating their milkshakes and cookies you prepared this morning. Your husband took his phone, “Wanna send a photo to mum?” the little girl totally approved. She took her milkshake and pretend to feed Rafael with a cookie. He took the picture, showed it to Aimée before sending it. “What do I write?” he asked.

“That I can't wait for her to kick ass.” Rafael almost choked himself with a cookie. His eyes went wide opened as he looks at his daughter.

“It worth at least two dollars. You can't say that, Aimée. It’s not pretty.”

“Sorry papí,” she kissed her father on the cheek. “I'll put two dollars in jar and never say it again.”

“Bueno mi amor. But you know I'll have to tell mamí.”

“Mamí okay but no abuelita.”

“Do you want to make a deal, Aimée Lucialina Barba?” Rafael said with his lawyer ton.

“I'll put 3 dollars and you don't tell abuelita.” The little girl was sitting on her dad's laps, holding her toy representing her grandfather. Rafael brought his hand to his chin and pretends to think. Before he could say anything, there was knocks at his office's door, and it was opened instantly. _SVU squad_.

Rafael never wanted the squad or other coworkers to not about his private life, about family. For multiples reasons. First, you were younger than him, and he couldn't stand the people looks and whispers. Second, you are famous in your field and you both didn't want the fans to know about your husband and little girl. And third, his work is difficult enough to not let it get into his personal life. All he ever wanted was to leave his work and those horrible things at the courthouse and not bringing it with him. It's a difficult part to do, but you helped through this. You never questioned him about his work, a case or anything. When he comes home, exhausted physically and emotionally by a case, you just make him stop thinking about him. And you always succeeded. That's a huge part on why he is so in love with you. You make him smile and happy even when he thinks you can't.

Olivia, Sonny, Amanda et Fin walked in Rafael's office and stopped themselves when the little girl put her big green eyes on them. The coffee table was a mess with plates, cookies, crumbs, napkins, milkshakes and wrestling figures. The show was running on the TV set. No one knew what to say, and the one to break the silence was Aimée. “Hi!!” She had a huge smile on her face, she waved at her father's coworkers without knowing who they are.

“Hi sweetie!” Carisi smiled. “Who are you?”

“Aimée Barba. That's my papí,” the little girl fell on her father's chest and he kissed her hair and hide his smile in it.

“Nice to meet you, Amy. I'm Olivia.” Olivia tried to say her name.

“It's Aimée!” The little one smiled. Rafael’s phone buzzed. It was a selfie of you in your wrestling gear. At first, he smiled because the picture wasn't well framed but he quickly realized you did it on purpose. There was a R and a A embroider on your top, right next to your heart. His heart immediately melted and he read the text.

_**“Hope mi amores are ready. This one's for you. ❤”** _

“Whatever you guys want, you either stay quiet and wait 15 minutes or come back tomorrow.” Rafael simply said before making Aimée to face the TV as you were going to appear. Sonny raised his shoulders and sat on the couch next to the ADA. Amanda followed, then Fin and Olivia.

When your music entrance hit, Aimée jumped of her father’s lap. “It's mamí! It's my mamí!” she smiled and pointed at the TV when you appeared.

“Nice, counselor” Fin elbowed him. Was Rafael supposed to feel embarrassed or proud?

“I understand why you hide her.” Sonny smiled.

Rafael put his hands on Aimée’s ears. “Shut up, Carisi.” he took his hands off.

“Money in jar papí!” the little girl said, even if she focused on you.

“Objection! you didn't hear what I said,” he defended.

“You always say bad words when you hide my ears.”

“Fine,” Rafael sighed. “I'll put one dollar”

Aimée quickly looked at Carisi, “Does it worth it?” she asked. The detective looked at Rafael, confused.

“The more it's a bad word, the more you put money.” He explained.

“Okay,” Carisi looked at Aimée, “It worth at least ten bucks.” she looked at her father, not knowing what “bucks” means.

“10 dollars. But Carisi, the money ain't for her, it's for a foundation.”

“For Connor.” The little girl said, as she focused on the screen again.

Everyone remained silent for the rest of your match. Nobody could actually believe what was going on. They were all in Rafael's office, with his daughter they never heard about before, watching his wife wrestling on TV. Right before the match ended, Rafael asked Carisi to film his daughter reaction.

**_Ding, ding, ding… The winner and your new WWE WOMEN CHAMPION is…_ **

Aimée immediately turned to face his father who was already smiling. Her mouth was forming a perfect “O”, before going into a huge smile, her eyes was sparkling. She stood up on the couch. “Mami is the champion?” She asked her father, not realizing.

“Tu madré es la campeon, mi Vida!” The little girl went off the couch and started to jump in front of the TV, where you were still on, celebrating with the fans. When the camera was making a close up on you, you pointed at the letters on your gear and said “ _Es para usted, mis amores_ ” and you raised the championship one more time before going backstage.

Carisi was still filming when Aimée turned around with tears on her cheeks “I wanna call mamí, I wanna see her!”

Rafael instantly got up and knelt in front of his little daughter and hugged her. “It's okay my love, mama will call in a few minutes,” he wiped her tears with his thumbs “Don't cry or I'll cry too,” he smiled with tears in his eyes anyway. “I can't cry in front of them, they will make fun of me.”

Aimée laughed. Rafael picked her up and sat back on the couch.

“She must come back with a lot of bruises.” Amanda stated.

“She does. That's because of this that we met. We were at the same bar and she had a black eye. I thought she had been assault.”

“I guess you don't win the fights with her,” Fin joked.

“Save some for later,” his phone buzzed, “It's mami”

Aimée picked the phone and answered herself to the facetime call. You were sweaty, your makeup was fading away, and you had your championship on your shoulder. When your husband and daughter's faces popped to your screen, you almost broke in happy tears. “Hey my loves!” you smiled.

“Mamiiii!!! You the champion!!” The little girl was definitely not calm.

“Congratulations my love! You killed it tonight, I'm so proud of you!” Rafael said, forgetting that the squad was watching.

“Thank you mi-”

“Mami when do you come back? Will you bring the belt?” Aimée asked, full of excitement.

“I'll be back tomorrow before you wake up baby girl, and yes I will have the belt,” you laughed.

“Yesss! I miss you, I love you mamí,” You saw Rafael whispering something in your daughter's ears. “I'm proud of you and abuelito must be too” you knew she was repeating your husband words but it made you cry anyway.

You wished your father would still be there. That he met your husband and your daughter, that he saw what lady you have become. You wished he would follow your career. You wished.

“Vince and Paul are calling for me,” you tried to stop crying after hearing your name being called for your bosses. “Baby girl, be good to papi tonight and I'll be back tomorrow.” you looked at Rafael face on your phone, even if he can't see it. “Mi amor, I'll call you later okay?”

“sure but before you go,” he turned the phone on the side and the squad appeared. You never met them, but you knew your husband enough to know it was them. It could only be them, “Congratulations Mrs Barba!!!” they all said together.

You smiled, wiped the tears that left and thanked them, “I guess we have a squad to invite to celebrate now” you laughed, and saw that Aimée moved from her father's lap to Carisi's. “Baby girl already adopted one of them!”

Rafael turned his face to his daughter who was playing with Carisi's bracelets. “Aimée Barba, I told you, not this puppy!”

Carisi challenged Rafael with his look and hugged Aimée to his chest. Your husband turned again to the phone “Help!”

“What's my son-in-law’s name?” you laughed even more when Rafael's eyes went wide opened and heard the squad laughing too.

“Dominick Carisi Jr, but you can call me Sonny, mama!” Aimée's face was still against his face, Rafael was killing him with his look. Sonny laughed more, and put his head on Rafael’s shoulder “Hi father” he said. Everyone laughed even more except your husband. “My love, come back before I go to jail, please?”

Who knew that this night you would win more than the championship. You won friends. A squad. Away from wrestling. But your biggest price, you already won it years ago. Rafael and Aimée. _Your family_. Nothing else means more than the two of them.


End file.
